


Ich glaub' mich küsst ein Pferd

by WerebearofSlash



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: M/M, Mild Angst, Slashy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerebearofSlash/pseuds/WerebearofSlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach den Ereignissen in S02E08 "Finden wir es heraus" (engl. "Let's find out") gab es noch immer jede Menge ungeklärter Fragen. Am Ende der Show beschließt Mr. Peanutbutter Bojack zur Rede zu stellen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich glaub' mich küsst ein Pferd

**Author's Note:**

> Spätestens jetzt war sich Bojack sicher, dass Daniel Radcliffe was gegen ihn hatte. Die Game Show an sich war ja schon ein einziger großer Witz, aber in den letzten Minuten toppten alles. Diane hatte Mr. Peanutbutter tatsächlich von ihrem Kuss erzählt? Okay, eher sein Kuss, denn Bojack hatte Diane geküsst und nicht umgekehrt. Die beiden waren zwar verheiratet, aber soviel Ehrlichkeit hatte Bojack nichtmal von ihr erwartet. Vermutlich weil er Ehrlichkeit an sich gar nicht gewöhnt war. Und jetzt saß er also hier, zusammen mit Diane's Ehemann und Moderator, der ihm vermutlich nur verzeihen wollte, weil der Sender das von ihm erwartete. Aber nein, natürlich musste Daniel Radcliffe sich einmischen und fordern dass Bojack auch Mr. Peanutbutter küsst, damit dieser dieselbe Erfahrung macht wie Diane. Dass der Labrador das für eine gute Idee hielt hinterfragte Bojack schon gar nicht mehr, der Typ hielt ja sogar Todd's Geschäftsideen für gut. Und wie eine Herde Schafe begann auch schon das Publikum vereint zu rufen „Küssen! Küssen! Küssen!“

Wollte er das wirklich tun? Vor ein paar Monaten noch war Mr. Peanutbutter für ihn nichts weiter als der aufdringliche Typ, der in den Neunzigern die Hauptrolle in der Sitcom hatte, die Bojack's Show „Horsin' Around“ kopiert hatte. Und jetzt wollte er ihn allen Ernstes live vor Publikum küssen, nur damit er ihm verzieh? Ab welchem Punkt waren sie eigentlich Freunde geworden? Wenn es nach Mr. Peanutbutter ging waren sie das schon seit den Animal Choice Awards von 1994 wo sie sich kennengelernt hatten, aber für Bojack war er immer nur ein leicht vertrottelter Partylöwe, der seine Serie geklaut hatte. Und die Frau geheiratet hatte, in die Bojack verliebt gewesen war.

Aber nun, da dieser Trottel auf ihn sauer war, wollte Bojack irgendwie um jeden Preis dass er ihm verzieh. Was er vorhin gesagt hatte war nicht gelogen, er würde alles geben um mehr wie Mr. Peanutbutter zu sein, und die Schelte von vorhin hatte ihn tiefer getroffen als er zugeben wollte. Mr. Peanutbutter selbst schien die Sache wie üblich gelassen zu sehen, denn er sprühte sich kurz eine Ladung Mundspray in den Rachen und spitzte erwartungsvoll die Lippen. Ach, zum Teufel! dachte sich Bojack, wenn das der Weg dahin war dass er ihm verzieh?

Kurz entschlossen legte er eine Hand um Mr. Peanutbutters Hinterkopf, schloss die Augen und drückte seine Lippen auf dessen. Sofort begann das Publikum zu jubeln, und Mr. Peanutbutter legte nun auch Bojack die Hand hinter den Kopf. Seine Gedanken rasten. Wow, das war mal so gar nicht wie der Kuss mit Diane, sie hatte sich augenblicklich von Bojack losgerissen und später, völlig mit der Situation überfordert, das Auto verlassen. Mr. Peanutbutter hingegen schien den Kuss regelrecht zu erwidern, jetzt hielt er sogar Bojack's verkrampfte Hand als wollte er sagen 'Entspann dich, hier gibt es nichts weswegen du dir Sorgen machen müsstest!'

Und noch etwas war an diesem Kuss anders: Er war deutlich länger! Wie lange machten sie hier eigentlich schon rum? Nach sage und schreibe 20 Sekunden lösten sich die beiden endlich voneinander. Bojack zwang sich Mr. Peanutbutter in die Augen zu sehen, hielt dem freundlich mitleidigen Blick aber nicht stand. Es sah fast aus als wollte der Labrador sagen „Schon okay, ich verzeihe dir wirklich.“

Keiner der Anwesenden hätte es für möglich gehalten, dass die Show noch seltsamer werden könnte.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eine Stunde später saß Bojack mit einer Flasche Tequila auf dem hinteren Parkplatz des Studios. Die finale Frage hatte er absichtlich verhauen, nur um Daniel Radcliffe eins auszuwischen. Und wie das bei Bojack so üblich war bereute er den Mist schon keine 5 Minuten später. Während er seinen Selbsthass in Alkohol zu ertränken versuchte sah er plötzlich Mr. Peanutbutter, der neben ihm aufgetaucht war. Er schien sich nicht sicher zu sein ob er wütend, enttäuscht oder traurig sein sollte. „Wow, Bojack. Und ich meine wirklich wow! Wenn es 'nur' eine Million Dollar war hätte ich's ja noch verstehen können, zumal du mehrfacher Millionär bist. Aber der Erlös war verdammt nochmal für wohltätige Zwecke bestimmt! Damit hättest du mehr bewirken können als Diane, die gerade in Cordovia diesem St. Clair hilft.“

Genervt fasste sich Bojack an den Kopf, das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Als er wieder aufsah hatte sich Mr. Peanutbutter neben ihn hingesetzt und bediente sich an Bojack's Tequila-Flasche. „Oh, klar doch! Ein indirekter Kuss nach der Show, das passt ja zu dir.“ Wie üblich schlug Bojack einen zynischen Ton an, wenn er nicht wusste was er sagen sollte. Aber Mr. Peanutbutter blieb ernst, obwohl er sonst stets über Bojack's Sprüche lachte. „War's deswegen? Weil Daniel Radcliffe den Kuss vorgeschlagen hat, oder doch weil er sich deinen Namen nicht merken konnte? Geht dir das echt so nahe? Eine halbe Stunde vorher erzählst du mir noch dein Problem wäre dass du dich selbst nicht leiden kannst. Aber wenn du so eine Scheiße abziehst bist du stolz auf dich?“

Bojack suchte nach einer Ausrede. „Hey, sieh mich nicht so an, ihr seid diejenigen die das Geld verbrannt haben!“ Mr. Peanutbutter schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor den Kopf. „Ernsthaft? Bojack, das war natürlich kein richtiges Geld, das Verbrennen von Zahlungsmitteln ist illegal!“ „Oh.“ Ohne weitere Argumente widmete sich Bojack wieder seiner Flasche. „Allmählich habe ich das Gefühl du willst gar nicht erst versuchen das Richtige zu tun! Ich glaube eher du willst dich dadurch besser fühlen, dass es allen anderen schlechter geht als dir.“ Um ein Haar hätte sich Bojack verschluckt. „Was? Das ist ja, also das klingt... absolut plausibel.“ Mr Peanutbutter zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Sonst war Bojack eher selten der einsichtige Typ. „Wirklich? Okay, hmm. Und was willst du jetzt tun? Einfach weitermachen wie bisher und dich mit Alkohol, Drogen und Intrigen gegen deine Freunde von deinem Selbsthass ablenken bis du an einer Überdosis krepierst?“

Inzwischen starrte Bojack völlig ausdruckslos ins Nichts. „Ich schätze schon, ja. Ich meine, das ist alles was ich noch habe. Wenn man all diese Dinge abzieht, was bleibt da noch?“ Mr. Peanutbutter nahm seine Hand. „Das kann ich dir genau sagen: Angst. Die Angst davor zu versagen, ganz egal wie sehr du dich auch anstrengst. Dass deine Mutter dich nicht anerkennt, egal wie gut du auch in deiner neuen Filmrolle bist. Dass Wanda dich verlässt weil sie erkennt dass du dich doch nie ändern wirst, und dass du auch den Menschen nicht magst, der du sein könntest wenn du dich mehr anstrengst.“

„Was zum...?“ Bojack war fassungslos. „Überhaupt, woher weißt du das mit meiner Mutter?“ „Aus deiner Autobiografie, Dummerchen. Du weißt schon, die meine Frau für dich geschrieben hat?“ „Oh.“ Bojack rieb sich den Schädel, er hatte bereits vor der Show getrunken um den Tag durchzustehen. „Jetzt hab ich aber mal 'ne Frage. Du weißt all diese Dinge über mich die teilweise nichtmal Wanda weiß. Warum bitte redest du immer noch mit mir, wenn du doch schon längst weißt was für ein Haufen Pferdescheiße ich bin?“

„Tja,“ Mr. Peanutbutter strich sich lächelnd die Ohren zurück. „weißt du Bojack, wir haben tatsächlich mehr gemeinsam als du glaubst. Der Unterschied zwischen uns ist nicht dass ich mit mir selbst zufrieden wäre wie du glaubst. Ganz im Gegenteil, eher dass ich die Augen noch mehr vor der Wahrheit verschließe als du. Ich hab' meinen Horizont schon lange überschritten und versuche mich so gut es geht davon abzulenken, mehr steckt da nicht hinter. Du solltest froh sein dass du überhaupt noch Träume hast, die du verfolgst. Ich dagegen geb' mich schon seit langem mit dem zufrieden was mir so in den Schoß fällt, ohne wirklich mehr vom Leben zu erwarten.“

„Moment!“ Bojack machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. „Jetzt tust ja so als hätte ich es von uns beiden besser.“ Mr. Peanutbutter stöhnte. „Bojack, das ist hier kein Wettbewerb. Die Game Show vorhin nicht mitgerechnet. Ich will damit sagen dass keiner von uns beiden es besser hat als der andere, und dass weiß Gott keiner dem anderen als Vorbild dienen sollte! Was wir allerdings können ist dem jeweils anderen ein Freund zu sein, und das war von Anfang an alles, was ich von dir wollte. Verstehst du nicht? Deswegen hab' ich mich immer an dich rangehängt, weil du am ehesten verstehst wie man sich als abgesetzter Serienstar mit gescheiterter Karriere fühlt. Ich dachte... wir könnten, du weißt schon, füreinander da sein. Aber seit der Geschichte mit Diane war ich mir nicht mehr sicher ob das machbar ist.“

Bis hierher hatte Bojack mehr oder weniger angestrengt zugehört. Verdammt, das war ein bisschen viel für ihn auf einmal, aber nun verstand er warum der Kuss mit Diane Mr. Peanutbutter so mitgenommen hatte: Er sah in Bojack einen Leidensgenossen und potentiellen Freund, aber wie üblich hatte er sich das gründlich versaut.

„Okay.“ Bojack kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Ich hab' mir schon gedacht dass die Nummer drinnen nur für das Publikum war. Mr. Peanutbutter, ich kann dir gar nicht sagen wie Leid mir die ganze Sache tut. Eigentlich hättest du mir eine reinhauen müssen anstatt mich abzuschlabbern. Und ganz ehrlich, wenn du mir dadurch verzeihen kannst, verpass' mir jetzt ruhig eine. Ich weiß ich hab's verdient.“

Mr. Peanutbutter beäugte ihn misstrauisch. „Wirklich? Du möchtest dass ich dir nochmal vergebe, ohne Kameras und Publikum?“ Bojack nickte traurig. „Natürlich nur wenn du mir verzeihen kannst. Seit der Sache mit Herb weiß ich dass man niemanden zwingen kann einem zu vergeben. Also nur zu, hier sind keine Zuschauer, du kannst deine Wut ruhig an mir auslassen.“

Im nächsten Augenblick spürte Bojack wie Mr. Peanutbutter ihn an sich heranzog und ihn erneut auf die Lippen küsste. Die Hand in seinem Nacken verhinderte dass er vorzeitig den Kopf zurückziehen konnte, aber in dem Moment war er wie paralysiert. Damit hatte er als letztes gerechnet. „Bojack.“ Mr. Peanutbutter flüsterte schon fast. „Ich will dir doch verzeihen, wirklich. Aber du machst es mir echt schwer.“ Der Labrador löste sich von ihm und stand auf. Bojack war völlig perplex. „Was war das denn jetzt bitte?“ „Naja,“ Mr. Peanutbutter zuckte mit den Schultern. „ich finde Daniel Radcliffe hatte schon irgendwo recht. Wenn ich dieselbe Erfahrung mit dir habe wie du mit meiner Frau wiegt das das entstandene Unrecht wieder auf.“

Bojack rieb sich seufzend den Kopf. „Grundgütiger, willst du mich verarschen? Die Idee hatte der Typ aus 'Chasing Amy', und selbst da hat es nicht funktioniert!“ Mr. Peanutbutter lachte. „Immer noch besser als dir eine zu kleben. Das könnte ich mir nämlich nicht verzeihen.“ Hier wurde er wieder ernster. „Pass auf, wir warten bis Diane aus Cordovia zurück ist und wenn sie in der Lage ist dir zu verzeihen, verzeihe ich dir auch. Okay?“ Bojack nickte.

Der Labrador schaute besorgt auf die inzwischen leere Tequilaflasche auf dem Boden. „Hey, ich wollte mich noch mit Erica treffen. Kommst du klar soweit oder soll ich mitnehmen?“ Bojack nickte. „Wanda hat noch zu tun, und Todd hat glaube ich Stress mit J.D. Salinger, das heißt ich bin ohne Mitfahrgelegenheit für den Abend.“ Mr. Peanutbutter nickte. „Sekunde, ich klingel kurz bei meinem Fahrer durch.“

Etwas später hielten sie vor Bojack's Haus. „Hey, Danke für alles Mr. Peanutbutter.“ Bojack war ein wenig um Worte verlegen. „Ich schätze man sieht sich?“ Der Labrador winkte ihm zu als er das Auto verließ. „Und Bojack?“ Mr. Peanutbutter rief ihm hinterher. „Versuch heute Abend nicht mehr allzu viel zu trinken, okay?“ Dieser winkte verächtlich ab. „Wer bist du, meine Agentin?“ Mr. Peanutbutter seufzte und lehnte sich erschöpft zurück.

„Wohin jetzt,Boss? Zurück nach Hause?“ fragte der Fahrer den Mr. Peanutbutter neu eingestellt hatte, nachdem er Todd von seinem Fahrer zu seinem Partner befördert hatte. Er hatte zwar seinen Führerschein schon zurück, aber die Nummer mit dem Herumgefahren werden gefiel ihm. Mr. Peanutbutter nickte. „Nur zu.“ Während sie losfuhren und sich von Bojack's Anwesen entfernten, kramte der Labrador sein Smartphone raus und rief Diane's Nummer an. „Schatz, bist du das? Sorry dass ich dich so überfalle, aber ich brauche dringend jemanden zum Reden.“

**Author's Note:**

> **Abschließende Gedanken:**
> 
> Obwohl ich den Kuss in der Folge sehr gefeiert habe, hat er mich doch etwas verwirrt. Dass die Idee dahinter aus "Chasing Amy" stammt ist mir bewusst, aber die Szene wirkte doch sehr aus dem Kontext gerissen. Auch wurde der Kuss zwischen Bojack und Mr. Peanutbutter nicht ins Lächerliche gezogen, und keiner von beiden schien sich dadurch in seiner Männlichkeit oder Sexualität verletzt zu fühlen, was ich dem Macher der Serie hoch anrechne. Es ist wohl kein Wunder dass die Fans seit dieser Folge oftmals spekulieren dass Mr. Peanutbutter bi sein könnte, aber meiner Meinung nach lässt die Szene Spielraum für deutlich mehr Interpretation.
> 
> Tatsächlich glaube ich dass sich Mr. Peanutbutter trotz seiner Ehe recht einsam und ziellos fühlt. Sein Ratschlag an Diane lautete einmal "The key to being happy isn't a search for a meaning. It's to just keep yourself busy with unimportant nonsense, and eventually you'll be dead." Ein Motto nach dem er selbst zu leben scheint, während Bojack noch so etwas wie ein Ziel im Leben vor Augen hat, erfahren wir nie irgendetwas über Mr. Peanutbutter's Wünsche oder Träume. Ständig legt er ein fröhliches Gesicht auf, feiert Parties, quatscht alle möglichen Leute an und denkt sich zusammen mit Todd seltsame bis undurchführbare Projekte aus.
> 
> Schlussendlich ist Mr. Peanutbutter genauso eine arme Sau wie Bojack. Und auch wenn er Diane wirklich liebt wie man später in der Serie noch zu spüren bekommt, wirken die beiden oft distanziert und scheinen den anderen nicht immer verstehen zu können. Eventuell fühlt sich Mr. Peanutbutter Bojack tatsächlich auf eine (nicht zwingend sexuelle) Art und Weise nahe, die ihm Diane nicht bieten kann. Deswegen glaube ich dass Mr. Peanutbutter in den Kuss so viel Gefühl gelegt hat (siehe oberes Bild).


End file.
